A typical line interface of a communication system with optical links generally includes three devices: an optical module that includes a serializer/deserializer (serdes) component, a forward error correction (FEC) processor, and a framer. The interconnection between these devices is electrical and the maximum data rate per signal is typically less than the optical data rate. Thus, a multi-bit bus is generally required.